Ne pleure pas, mon amour
by Immortell
Summary: Quand Bella décide de se sacrifier pour Edward, en lui donnant son sang, elle espérait bien être transformée... ce qui arriva. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'Edward s'en voudrait, et qu'il s'éloignerait d'elle... Bella/Edward
1. Un autre jour se lèvera

**Auteur** : Immortell

**Disclaimer**: les persos et le monde dans lequel ils évoluent ne sont pas à moi, mais à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer, il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartienne et dont je ne retire aucuns profits financiers ;p

**Note**: un grand merci à ma bêta, _Lady Ange Shadow_ (allez voir ses fics, elles sont géniales!)

**Note 2:** cette histoire débute pendant la bataille entre Victoria, Liven, Seth et Edward dans le troisième volet HESITATION

**

* * *

**

Ne pleure pas, mon amour

**Chapitre 1**

POV Bella

Le vent jouait furieusement avec mes cheveux, les tournant dans tous les sens, souvenir de la nuit proprement glaciale que je venais de passer. La dernière de ma misérable vie.

Il y a quelques années j'aurais ri au nez de quiconque affirmant qu'on pouvait mourir d'amour. Maintenant j'y croyais dur comme fer.

Car le nombre de battements que produisait mon pauvre coeur n'était sûrement pas sain.

Mais quelle importance ? Tout ce qui me retenait à cette vie était en train d'agoniser.

Tout avait commencé à cause de mon égoïsme, démesuré. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward participe à la bataille ou qu'il soit blessé. À cause de ça, il allait mourir, à cause de moi.

Edward (comme à son habitude) avait craqué devant ma demande et était resté avec moi pendant que, plus loin, la bataille faisait rage. Malheureusement, le démon de mes songes, Victoria, était apparue, bien réelle, ayant évincé notre plan de protection sans aucun problème, et nous avait retrouvés. Mais elle n'était pas seule, un jeune vampire ressemblant à un Volturi avec ses prunelles rouge sang mais n'étant pourtant que l'un de ceux qui suivaient Victoria comme un gentil toutou. Edward ainsi que Seth s'étaient jetés dans la bataille et moi, comme à mon habitude, j'était restée en arrière au rang de simple spectatrice.

Tout avait bien commencé, je crus d'abord que Seth était en danger mais finalement il faisait semblant d'être plus faible que ce qu'il était réellement et avait mis le protéger de Victoria en pièces.

Mais Edward lui encourrait plus de dangers, bien sûr je ne pouvais pas tout-à-fait voir comment se passait le combat mais j'était forcée de constater qu'Edward commençait à perdre la bataille.

Tout d'un coup, les bruits de combat stoppèrent et les combattants se statufièrent. Il me fallut deux bonnes minutes pour comprendre la situation : Victoria était en train de boire le sang d'Edward qui essayait de se dégager tandis que Seth s'était fait valdinguer par Victoria.

Celle-ci me regardait, un grand sourire dans les yeux, se délectant de l'horreur qui se lisait sur mes traits tandis que je comprenais qu'Edward était en train d'agoniser.

Je voulais crier, supplier, parler mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche je restai là, les bras ballants, terrorisée à l'idée qu'Edward meure.

Quand j'avais enfin décider de bouger, Edward tourna la tête vers moi, pendant une micro seconde je vis ses yeux d'or liquide qui avaient l'air cette fois ternes, sans vie.

Puis, tout-à-coup, Victoria cessa d'exister.

Edward venait de lui arracher la tête et avant que je comprenne ce qui se passait, Edward tomba à terre et ne bougea plus.

Il me fallut quelques secondes à mon pauvre cerveau d'humaine pour comprendre que Victoria était hors d'état de nuire, mais qu'Edward lui était toujours blessé.

Alors je courrai vers lui, je ne pouvais toujours pas parler, le désespoir ayant pris possession de tout cellule nerveuse. Je courais lentement, trébuchant encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée, étant complètement en état de choc.

J'arrivai cependant à me trainer jusqu'à Edward qui ne donnait toujours pas signe de vie.

Je me tournai pour voir sont visage, ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens. Ouf ! Il n'était pas mort, pourtant il avait l'air mal en poing.

-Bella… gémit Edward.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle et j'eus du mal à l'entendre. Enfin, j'arrivai à balbutiner quelque chose:

-Ca va, tu…

Edward venait de placer son doigt glacial qui tremblait un peu sur ma bouche, m'intimidant le silence.

-Pars, tout de suite !

Edward venait de cracher ces mots dans un souffle. Je me figeai, choquée, était-il fâché ?

-J'ai besoin de sang, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir, continua t-il.

-Mais comment vas-tu en trouver ? Tu es blessé et… balbutinai-je.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait que je parte. Si je me sauvais, il ne pourrait pas chasser dans cet état et il...

-Mais tu mourras alors ! ripostai-je

Edward fit un petit sourire mélancolique avant d'acquiser.

Edward mort, je ne pouvais l'accepter.J e me souvins alors du silex que j'avais ramassé pendant la bataille. Si je faisais en sorte que mon sang coule, alors Edward serait obligé de le boire et il survivrait.

Alors doucement, j'appuyai le tranchant du silex sur mon poignet.

Et tandis que mon sang commençait à perler en dehors de mon corps, je prononçai ces derniers mots:

-Désolée, Edward, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ce fut la dernière chose que je vis. Ces yeux où dansait une flamme de sauvagerie pure tandis que ses traits, quant a eux, reflétaient l'horreur. Puis il se jeta sur moi et j'accueillis les ténèbres, souriante.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plût

Ps : Je ne me nourris pas de sang comme les Cullen mais bien de reviews (niark niark)


	2. Pour ton bien, adieu

**Bonjour a tous voila le POV d'Edward tant attendu ;)**

**Nom de l'autur: Immortel (mwa;) )**

**disclamer:Tous le monde de twilight appartient a stephenie Meyer**

**disclamer 2: Merci a ma Beta Chérie qui a enlevé toute mes vilaines phautes de grammaire:)**

**Bonne Lecture**

**

* * *

**

NE PLEURE PAS, MON AMOUR

Chapitre 2 : Pour ton bien, adieu

POV Edward

Comment avais-je pu?? Comment avais-je osé?

Mon pire cauchemar... Ce que je m'étais surtout jurer de ne pas faire...

Quand je vis que Bella était blessée, je n'avais pas réussi à me retenir, je l'avais mordue.

Elle n'avait rien demandé, pourtant je l'avais fait, je l'avais tué.

Enfin... pas exactement, elle n'était pas morte, c'était bien pire.

Elle souffrait, tout était à cause de moi.

Pendant que je shootait dans les énormes arbres bordant notre clairière, les réduisant à néant au passage, Bella, elle, perdait son âme à cet instant même, devenant un vampire.

Je ne lui avais pas laissé le choix, pourtant je lui avais promis.

Je me détestais.

Ca faisait deux jours que j'étais dans cette clairière.

Car lâche comme j'étais, je n'avais pas pu tenir une autre promesse, celle de rester avec elle pendant sa transformation.

Ces cris me faisaient trop penser à des reproches.

Alors je m'étais enfui.

Mes pas m'avaient automatiquement guidés vers NOTRE PRAIRIE, je ne l'avais même pas fait exprès.

C'était une très mauvaise idée.

Je m'étais rendue au même endroit que le jour où je lui avais promis de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Maintenant j'étais un monstre. Bien sûr je l'étais déjà avant mais le fait d'avoir tué l'être le plus pur de mon univers, lui avoir volé son âme faisait que je me dégoûtais tellement qu'il me fallait briser la promesse de résister avec elle pendant sa transformation.

Sa mort devrais-je dire.

J'étais pitoyable.

-Hello, Edwardounet !

-Alice, grognais-je.

Ne vous m'éprenez pas, en d'autres circonstances j'aurais découper Alice en morceaux pour avoir utiliser ce surnom.

Mais là, j'ai juste grogné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, grognai-je.

-Je viens te chercher, idiot, s'exclama-t-elle, « je vais chasser, je reviens dans une heure » l'imitation de ma voix était parfaite. Et où sont passés les arbres ? continua-t-elle.

On aurait dit un clown en colère mais quand j'ai lu son esprit, je vis que ce n'était qu'une façade. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, cet idiot ? Et Bella qui se réveille dans quelques heures… ce n'est vraiment pas le moment »

Elle fut coupée par une vision, moi et elle se battant, se blessant… pendant qu'elle pensait à partir, pour éviter le pire. Je lui criais « Dégage ! ». Elle s'enfuit, rancunière.

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Mais elle avait raison, je ne pouvais pas rester ici encore bien longtemps, j'allais devoir prendre une décision.

J'avais envie de me terrer comme un lapin dans son terrier, très très loin de Bella.

De mon erreur.

Mais je ne pouvais pas, je lui avais promis « Tant que je voudrai de toi… »

Tant qu'elle voudra de moi…

Une idée germa dans mon esprit : si je restais le temps de la dégoûter et de me préparer à partir….

À la quitter…

Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à être là à son réveil, à regarder ses yeux rouges vifs, inhumains.

Qu'est-ce qu'avait dit Alice, quelques heures ? J'attendrai donc.

J'attendrai, et je la quitterai.

C'était la seule solution.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voili voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je sais ce n'est pas terrible mais j'ai perdu la première version de ce chapitre et j'ai dû recommencer.**

**Du coup, c'est moins bon.**

**Allez, je me défoncerai pour le reste.**

**J'espère bientôt pouvoir poster la suite mais j'ai plein de boulot pour l'école (J'ai pas travaillé pendant les vacs, honte à moi).**

**Et n'oubliez pas:**

**Les Cullen se nourrisent de sang, et moi de reviews (ça donne envie d'écrire héhé;) )**

**À bientôt.**

** Allez soyez cool et appyé sur le bouton "reviews";)**


	3. Le prince charmant, ce sera pour la proc

Kikou, kikou juste pour dire que je suis VRAIMENT désolée de mon retard mais j'ai reçu des notes qui ne sont pas supers et je dois bosser pour rattraper. Du coup, mon temps d'écriture est quasi... bon, le troisième chapitre est enfin là comme promis, il est pas super, j'ai eu dure a écrire les trois maintenant j'ai plus facile alors j'espère bientôt recevoir plein de reviews pour m'encourager à écrire la suite ;)

Ps: Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews c'est grâce à eux que j'ai eu le courage d'écrire ces chapitres surtout n'arrêtez pas de mettre des reviews bonnes/mauvaises ou juste pour me dire bonjour^^

Auteur : Immortell (mwa^^)

Ps:-Tous les persos sont le fruit de l'imagination de la talentueuse SM

-Un énorme merci à ma bêta préférée qui corrige toujours mes vilaines fautes en un temps record^^ _(Note de la bêta: toujours avec plaisir, ma p'tite Immortell ^^ )_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 -Le prince charmant, ce sera pour une autre fois.-

POV Bella

Le feu qui brûlait mon corps encore et encore commença enfin à faiblir ; sauf dans la poitrine ; j'avais l'impression que je souffrais le martyr depuis une éternité, je croyais que je ne serai pas autant présente durant ma transformation mais le feu qui détruisait chaque cellule du reste de mon corps ne m'empêchait pas de penser. J'espérais que ma raison de vivre avait survécu même si le fait que je sois encore en vie le prouve. Je n'aurais pas cru avoir cette chance, mais oui, apparemment j'étais encore en vie, pour l'instant du moins. J'imaginais mon ange à coté de moi en train de me réconforter même si je ne pouvais ni le voir, ni l'entendre. Je faisais tout pour ne pas penser au feu alors je me représentais le futur enfin libéré de mon statut de simple mortelle, je ne serai plus une charge pour Edward et nous pourrons enfin nous aimer sans danger, pour l'éternité.

Ce fut ma dernière pensée, car après une sensation de glace insupportable me transperça le cœur et se répandit dans le reste de mon corps, alors un hurlement effroyable, que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir produire mourut sur mes lèvres ainsi que le dernier battement de mon cœur.

J'ouvris les yeux, paniquée. Quelque chose avait changé, le feu qui me brûlait avait disparu. Je n'avais ni froid ni chaud. Alors je compris c'était fini ! Enfin j'étais une vampire, éternelle. Comme Edward, où était-il ?

Je me levai brusquement de ce que je reconnus comme étant la table du salon des Cullen. Je fus d'abord surprise par la rapidité de mon geste. Mais je ni fis pas attention sur le coup, bien trop paniquée. Je parcourus le visage de ma belle-famille, cherchant Edward mais quand j'arrivais à Esmée qui se tenait au bout de la ligne, il n'était toujours pas là.

Pourtant je sentais son odeur, différente, plus forte, plus complète. J'étais sûre que s'était là sans trop savoir sc que je faisais, je commençai à courir là où son odeur était plus forte, vers la forêt. J'entendis les Cullen crier de m'arrêter, mais je ne me retournai pas, je compris alors seulement à quelle vitesse je courrais, j'allais plus vite qu'une humaine et stoppai nette, étonnée mais je repris ma course dès que je sentit Edward. Mon esprit était focalisé sur lui, pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Je commençai à paniquer et accélérai. L'odeur devint plus forte, jusqu'au moment où j'arrivai dans une prairie, que je reconnus aussitôt comme Notre Prairie, celle où Edward et moi nous nous retrouvions.

Il était justement là.

Mon apollon se tenait debout, sous l'ombre d'un épicéa à l'autre bout de la clairière, me tournant le dos.

Je l'appellai, criant presque, pourtant il ne se retourna pas, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter quand soudain il répondit dans un murmure que je me surpris à entendre

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

POV Edward

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Ma voix avait claqué, sèche et en colère. Cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre elle, mais je voulais la dégouter pour qu'elle n'aie pas de remords.

« -Edward ? » Gémit Bella, sa voix semblait si triste et blessée que je faillis me tourner, courir auprès d'elle et la serrer dans mes bras mais quand je me souvins que la tristesse dans cette voix si mélodieuse était de ma faute, je continuai à rester de marbre.

Pov Bella

La douleur qui me broyait le cœur était indescriptible, comme mille fois celle de la transformation. Je n'arrivais plus à ouvrir la bouche tant la douleur et l'incompréhension étaient grandes. J'avais toujours imaginé qu'une fois transformée, mon amour avec Edward serait encore plus fort mais pourquoi m'avait-il parlé si méchamment ? Pourquoi me donnait-il l'impression de ne plus vouloir de moi?

J'était stupide, Edward m'aimait, il me l'avait juré.

Ces pensées me sortirent de ma létargie et j'avançai enfin, mais beaucoup moins vite qu'avant, à vitesse quasi humaine.

J'arrivai à ses côtés. Je restai quelques secondes coite devant sa beauté, je croyais savoir ô combien il était beau, j'aurais aussi bien pu être sûre, je ne m'attardai pas sur ce détail, paniquée face au comportement d'Edward. Je tendis mes mains pour lui tapoter l'épaule, quand il se retourna et me toisa.

Ses yeux était durs et froids, comme le jour où il m'avait annoncé qu'il me quittait. Ce souvenir me poignarda le cœur mais j'essayai de ne pas y penser. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand il me coupa:

« -Je vais chasser, attends les autres, ils te rameneront à la villa » Sa voix était dure et froide. Je restai figée, mon bras à demi tendu, choquée par son comportement. Quand je repris conscience avec le monde réel, il était déjà parti.

POV Edward

Quand j'avais vu sa douleur, je n'avais pas pu résister et m'étais enfui, je courrais depuis quelques secondes quand tout doucement un bruit de pleurs s'éleva.

Le bruit de pleurs sans larmes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner des idées pour la suite^^

ps:Des reviews please!!(j'ai faim^^)

^^Appuyez sur le petit bouton vert^^

_Note de la bêta: c'est moi qui aie dû poster ce chapitre, vu que l'auteure est partie se dorer la pilule en Tunisie (alors que moi, je suis encore en exam, Grr!), je ne sais pas encore si elle a écrit le chapitre 4, je le découvrirai à son retour... et vous aussi, chers lecteurs, car promis je le corrige dans l'heure où je le reçois! Au fait, désolée s'il reste quelques fautes mais je dois encore étudier..._


	4. Se battre pour lui

NE PLEURE PAS MON AMOUR

* * *

Hellow hellow^^,

Oui je suis toulours vivante, désolée pour mes retards mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordi (je devrais bientôt en avoir un nouveau)mais arrêtons de radoter. Ce chapitre a encore été difficile à écrire pour moi, j'espère ne pas l'avoir bâclé mais il fallait l'écrire pour que l'histoire continue. Oui, il est court (comme d'hab', hum...) mais je pense que ce POV est important pour l'histoire donc je lui consacre un chapitre tout à lui^^. Et surtout merci à ceux qui lisent, qui reviewent ou qui m'ajoutent dans les favoris ou dans les alerts, c'est grâce à vous que j'écris ces chapitres difficiles^^.

Nom de l'auteur:Immortell

Nom de la bêta: Shadd the Akajo's King

ps:-tous les persos appartiennent à la fabuleuse Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : SE BATTRE POUR LUI**

_POV BELLA_

J'avais toujours cru que si un jour un malheur terrible, un événement inimaginable arrivait, je pleurerais toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Mais je ne pleurais pas. Aucune larme ne sortait de mes yeux. Pourtant, je le voulais plus que tout.

J'aurais tellement aimé pleurer pour pouvoir laisser ma tristesse partir. Je n'y arrivais pas.

Je criais. C'était un son bizzare, un peu comme un sons étranglé, je m'en foutais.

J'aurais tellement aimé que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, ou ma transformation, mais non c'était mon coeur brisé.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que j'hocquetais sur le pull d'Alice. C'était elle qui m'avait retrouvée dans la clairière et qui m'avait apparamement ramenée à la villa des Cullen. Mais quelle importance?

C'était comme un brouillard épais, un peu comme si j'étais malade. J'avais vu Alice me ramener le visage inquiet d'Esmée, j'avais étendu les reproches de Carlisle sur le fait d'être partie seule. J'avais compris que lui aussi s'en foutait. Tout le monde était inquiet pour moi. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais trouvé cela embarrassant mais maintenant je m'en fichais: je n'arrivais pas à penser aux autres, à penser tout court, cela faisait trop mal.

Pourquoi...

-BELLA!!IL T'AIME!!

Alice criait à présent, sautillant partout, me laisant seule sur le lit d'Edward. J'arrêtai de « pleurer », trop incrédule par le comportement d'Alice. Une nouvelle émotion surgit: de la colère.

-Tu te crois drôle??!criais-je, dépitée.

Alice redevint sérieuse.

-Mais non Bella voyons, c'est jusque que je viens d'avoir une vision, j'aurais dû l'avoir plus tôt mais j'étais tellement inquiète de ton départ que...

-Alice! Elle m'énervais à parler pour ne rien dire, et quelle était cette vision pour qu'elle gigote partout alors que j'étais anéantie?

-Oups déso... j'ai eu une vision Bells, mon frère t'aime encore ce n'est qu'un plan! jubilait Alice.

-Un plan, répétais-je incrédule.

-Oui tu sais Bella il s'en veut pour ta transformation, il croit que tu n'as pas eu le choix et il recommence ses bêtises, cette fois-ci il a decidé de tout faire pour que tu le quittes!

-Quoi??

Je ne comprenais plus rien, pourquoi Edward penserait-il qu'il était pour quelque chose dans ma transformation? Et de toute facon, nous en avions déjà parlé, non? Il savait que ma décision était prise, que c'était mon choix...

-Bella?

Alice me ramena sur terre et je compris que j'étais restée plantée là, à réfléchir.

-Bells écoute ça va s'arranger, tu n'as qu'à pas rentrer dans son jeu et tu verras bien qu'il comprendra son erreur comme en Italie.

Alice avait raison. Mais serais-je capable de ne pas me blesser de son rejet, je connaissais bien Edward, il n'abandonnerait pas sa stupide idée si rapidement.

Mon désarois dut se lire sur mon visage, car Alice ajouta

-Tu dois le faire Bells, pour son bonheur et le tien.

Alice avait raison. Elle resta encore un peu avec moi avant d'aller faire un rapport à la famille.

Je me levai et allai réfléchir devant la baie vitrée.

Tard cette nuit-là, quand une shilouette courrait vers la maison ma décision était prise: je me battrai pour montrer à Edward qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Voili voilou, c'est déjà fini... pour le prochain chapitre, vous aurez des infos sur les pouvoirs de Bella et sur sa condition un peu spéc' de nouvelle-née... Et si vous êtes sage, peut-être aussi un POV d'Edward xd ^^.

J'essaie de vite boucler le prochain chapitre, (oui je sais à chaque fois que je dis ça j'ai du retard mais bon...) promis je me grouille...

Si vous voulez m'encourager à éviter les retards (si si c'est possible) cliquer sur le bouton vert ;) (non ce n'est pas du chantage ^^)

_Note de la bêta:_ déso si il reste des fautes mais ce monstre d'Immortell m'a appelé il y a vingt minutes (et il est minuit passé) pour que je vous corrige ce chap' TT Quelle honte quand même, traiter sa bêta comme ça...


	5. Préparatifs au combat

_**Ne pleure pas mon amour**_

Hello à tous, voilà encore un chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Ce chapitre est encore court et ne contient pas beaucoup de rebondissements pour la suite de l'histoire alors bonne lecture^^. A vos marques, prêt… lisez !

Ps :-tous les persos appartiennent à S.M _(note de la bêta: toi et tes allusions foireuses... trouve-toi un mec)_

-Merci à ma bêta préférée, insomniaque (la faute à qui^^) et meilleure amie, _Shadd the Akajo's King,_ qui réalise l'exploit de me relire sans s'arracher les cheveux _(ndb: normal, je n'en ai déjà plus, à force! XD )_

-auteur :Immortell

_Chapitre 5 : Préparatifs au combat_

**POV Edward**

J'avais failli tout faire foirer, renoncer.

Heureusement que je ne l'avais pas fait. Après avoir entendu les sanglots de Bella, j'étais encore plus sûr. Une rupture serait moins dangereuse pour elle. J'avais eu besoin de temps pour m'accrocher à mon plan et le préparer. J'avais décidé d'être le plus odieux possible pour que la rupture se fasse vite et qu'elle ne souffre pas. Si j'arrivais à me comporter comme un bon salaud, elle ne pleurerait pas notre séparation, donc j'allais devenir le mec détestable par excellence, je le devais pour Bella.

Elle le méritait.

**POV Alice**

Bella était enfin sortie de sa léthargie depuis que j'avais enfin compris le comportement de mon frère. J'avais été tout expliquer à ma famille, leur disant (surtout à Emmett en fait) qu'il ne fallait pas faire de plan pour étriper Edward et qu'on devait plutôt tout faire pour que Bella puisse faire changer d'avis Edward. En faisant comme si rien ne c'était passé. Ca ne leur plaisait pas, évidemment même Carlisle qui trouvait Edward irresponsable.

Après cela, la conversation devia vers la façon surnaturelle qu'avait Bella à se contrôler. Carlisle apprit qu'un de ses amis avait garçons en vampire il n'y pas longtemps et que celui-ci avait révéler le don de savoir par un simple contact le don des autres. Carlisle décida de l'appeler pour demander la vérification du pseudo don de Bella à se contrôler.

Je remontai voir Bella qui était toujours dans la chambre d'Edward. J'étais en train de remonter le corridor quand quelqu'un sauta jusqu'à la fenêtre. Edward. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui parler quand celui-ci marchait nonchalament jusque la bibliothèque avant de fermer la porte à clef. S'il croyait pouvoir me fermer la porte au nez de la sorte, il se trompait ! J'étais Alice Cullen tout de même !

**POV Bella**

Alice entra et me regarda prudement avant d'annoncer:

« -Edward est rentré.

-Je sais, répondis-je calmement. Mon ton dut surprendre Alice car elle me regardait sur ses gardes, attendant sûrement une nouvelle crise de larmes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bien déterminée à ne pas m'appitoyer sur mon sort et à le reconquérir ! Je m'étonnai moi-même de la force avec laquelle je parlais. Depuis le moment où j'avais compris les intentions d'Edward, la tristesse avait céder la place à une certitude sans faille : je devais lui montrer qu'il avait tord et je le ferais.

Après un court silence, Alice me coupa de ma réflexion et m'apprit le contenu de la réunion qu'elle avait eu avec le reste de la famille. Je la remerciai et lui dis que je devais parler à Edward, j'avais peur qu'elle argumente ou qu'elle s'incruste mais elle me sourit et sortit de la pièce.

Je restais encore quelques instants à regarder la nuit par la baie vitrée avant de me diriger vers la bibliothèque. Je pris une grande inspiration, prête à argumenter pour qu'il l'ouvre et cognai. À mon grand étonnement, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Entre !

Voila voila encore un chapitre (avec moins de retard ^^) je pense écrire plus souvent vu que je viens d'avoir un portable mais je fait un ptit boulot de comptable pour mon père qui ne paie presque pas donc je serai quand même assez occupée mais j'essayerai de faire vite ^^

_(ndb: je m'excuse si ce chapitre a mis du temps à paraître, c'est de ma faute... j'ai été trèèèèèèèèèèès occupée cette semaine, désolée TT)_

A bientôt .Immortell

Ps :un petit commentaire n'est pas de refus pour encourager à écrire plus vite (non non ce n'est toujours pas du chantage ^^)


	6. Note très importante

Note de l'auteur

Bonjour a tous,

Et oui malheureusement ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Je sais que je suis toujours en retard et je m'en excuse.

J'aurais besoin de votre avis, j'ai du mal a continuer cette fanfic et je me demande si je ne devrait pas l'écourter (je devrait alors encore écrire 2-3 chapitres) ou continuez sur le premier scenario beaucoup plus long.

Deuxième chose ou je cémente votre avis : j'ai finit le prochain chapitre mais il n'est pas corriger, voulez vous que je le publie comme même ou attendre le retour de ma beta (dans un mois) ?

Voila dite moi se que vous préférer et j'écrirais /posterais en fonction !

Donc a vos marques, prêt….reviews !


	7. Nouveaux venu et histoire du passé

_**Ne pleure pas mon amour**_

_Nom de la fic : Ne pleure pas mon amour_

_Beta : Shadd the Akajo's King (que je remercie de supporter toute mes vilaine fautes d'orthographes^^)mais étant en vacances ce chapitre n'est pas corriger mais le seras a son retour_

_Ps : Tout les perso appartienne a SM( et chlo arrête de baver il n'y a aucun lapsus !TT irrécupérable) _

_Bonjour a tous,_

_Vous m'avez tous convaincus de continuez la fic donc je reste sur ma première idée, même si ce chapitre n'est pas corriger. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous laisserez plein de reviews ^^_

_Allez un deux trois…lisez_

_**Chapitre 6 : Nouveaux venu et histoire du passé**_

POV BELLA

J'avais crus devoir crier, pleurer, supplier menacer.

Défoncer la porte quoi. Mais non enfaite je n'ai même pas eu a frapper il ma tout de suite dit d'entrer comme s'il ne craignait pas que je vienne lui parler.

Il allait le regretter s'il pensait avoir le dessus. Non mais ! Pour qui se prenait-il celui la.

Je poussai donc la porte (un peux fort c'est vrai) et entrait tout mon indécision envolé.

POV Edward

Bella allait bientôt toquer. Parfait j'allais enfin pouvoir mettre mon plan a exécution. Elle semblait hésiter alors je décidais de l'inviter. On allait rigoler

-Entrez. Tout ca dit sur le ton de la conversation genre « je ne suis pas attend et j'en ai rien à faire de toi. J'essayais du moins….

Bella apparut en bousillant a moitié ma porte, je m'attendais à la voir pleurer, en colère a la limite mais pas résigner comme Marie Antoinette. Elle était tellement belle en colère (ou résigner).Je détestait devoir avoir passé par se chemin la mais bon…

-Quesque tu me veux Bella, franchement je ne suis pas d'humeur et ….

-Edward il faut que je te parle !

POV Bella

-Edward il faut que je te parle !c'était Carlisle.

Heureusement qu'il était la je n'aurais jamais put répondre a ce qu'Edward m'avait dit. Son ton …. C'était exactement celui qu'il avait utilisé pour me quitter. Heureusement que Carlisle était intervenu.

POV EDWARD

Carlisle m'appela et je du descendre même si je savait déjà ce qu'ils voulait me dire.

Alexandro allait se ramener en début d'après midi pour vérifier la théorie de Carlisle. J'étais furieux je ne voulais pas que Bella le rencontre c'étais trop dangereux.

Flash back

Il y a 50 ans j'avais rencontré Alexandro, on n'avait tout de suite sympathisé jusqu'au jour ou je le vis son vrai visage. Alexandro était le genre de personne qui jaloux, decident de détruire le bonheur des autres, de s'approprier les possessions des autres….surtout en amour.

Et il m'avait toujours jalousé.

Mais il n'aurait pas Bella, je ne me séparais pas d'elle pour qu'elle tombe dans les griffes de quelqu'un d'autres…..et surtout pas lui.

POV ALEXANDRO

Alors cette enculé de Cullen avait enfin choisis une nana.

Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ca ! jJe vais enfin pouvoir détruire complètement ca vie.

50 ans d'attente mais sa en veux le coup.

-ALexandro ? Waou Edward à vraiment bon gout je sens que ce sera encore meilleur.

-Bonjour, tu dois être Bella c'est ca ? Carlisle n'est pas la ?

-Oh ! Je suis désolé mais ils sont partis chasser, il ne t'attendait pas si tôt !mais entre !

-Merci, j'ai pris un vol de nuit finalement mais il te laisse tout seule ? Ils doivent vraiment être sur de ton don dis-je innocemment, avec les années j'arrive a me faire passer pour le type gentils alors que j'étais un vrai salop.

-heu… pas vraiment Edward est la aussi mes disons qu'il ne sent pas bien.

Ce n'est plus drôle si il ne participe pas au spectacle !je décidais de la cuisiner et de la draguer un peux…pour ne pas perdre de temps.

-Un vampire malade ? C'est la première fois que j'entends ca ! Si j'était a sa place je ne te quitterais pas même agonisant lui susurrais-je al l'oreille en m'approchant. Elle recula et me toisa. Une sauvage s'a sera intéressant.

-Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, c'est juste un compliment !dis-je innocemment.

-hum…oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, tu veux sans doute te reposer je vais te montrer la chambre

La chambre hein ? Quelle bonne idée, je sens qu'on va s'amuser.

On monta a l'étage, la villa des Cullen n'ayant décidément pas changé et Bella ouvris une porte au fond du couloir a gauche. Elle entra et je la suivis dans la pièce. Ils y avait un grand lit à baldaquin et deux portes que je devinait renfermer un dressing et une salle de bain.

Je me tournais vers Bella, profitant pour me rapprocher d'elle plus que la courtoisie le permet et lui dit.

-La maison des Cullen est toujours aussi belle et bien décorer.

-Oui c'est un des grands passes temps d'Esmé !

Elle était tellement belle…. Vraiment magnifique. Je décidais de passer a l 'étape suivante. Doucement j'avançais et lui caressais la joue, elle resta de marbre étonné avant de ce reculé encore toute a fait au point.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, je ne sais pas se qui ma pris. Elle me regarda pendant un moment et du décider que je disais la vérité car elle dit.

-Ce n'est rien surement la fatigue du voyage, je vais te laisser te reposer.

-Merci et encore désolé. Elle me souria timidement. Elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce, elle avait un de ces cu, M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E. je sens que j'allais passer des soirée…

Paf ! Je venais de me faire projeter contre le mur par Edward, a oui il sait lire les penser, encore plus marrant.

-Sault ! Mon vieux pote comment va la life ? Tu ne devrais pas laisser ta pauvre chérie tout seule tu sais. Je ne répondais pas a sont coup de poing il était plus fort que moi, mais moi je savais blesser avec les mot.

Je me relevais prestement avant de m'avancer vers la porte et me penchais vers lui

-Attention Eddie tu ne devrais pas laisser la brebis toute seule, les loups rodent…

Et sur ce je sortis de la pièce pour aller accueillir le reste du clan Cullen.

Et voila voila j'espère que vous aimer, ne vous inquiéter pas la suite arriveras bientôt^^

J'espère lire beaucoup de reviews parce que c'est ca qui me donne la force d'écrire et en plus je n'aie eu que 4 reviews pour le chapitre précédent (ouinnn) du coup j'espère en avoir plus cette fois si (pleazzz)^^

Allez allez appuyer sur le bouton vert ^^


	8. On aura même l'éternité

_Heelooow ;)_

_vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé pour l'énoooormme retard mais bon vous êtes habituer xD enfin voila la suite enjoy 3_

_Nom de la fic : Ne pleure pas mon amour_

_Beta : Shadd the Akajo's King (que je remercie de supporter toute mes vilaine fautes d'orthographes^^)ps: elle ne l'as pas encore corriger mais je le met comme même _

_Ps : Tout les perso appartienne a SM( et chlo arrête de baver il n'y a aucun lapsus !TT irrécupérable) _

**On aura même l'éternité **

-OOoooOO-

-Tu ne devrait pas laisser la brebis toutes seule, les loup rodent,,,

POV BELLA

Pourquoi? Pourquoi ce fessait-il toujours autant de mal? A chaque fois c'était la même chose....

-Bella? Peut-u venir dans le salon alexandro est prêt!cria Carlisle. Apparemment il n'était pas encore habituer a me savoir immortelle,

-Je suis la! Dis-je entrant dans le salon baigné dans le soleil, toute la famille était la, l'air grave,Il est vrai que depuis qu'Edward supplémentairement ais

Alexandro s'avanca

-Bon, Isabella, tous d'abord

-Bella, s-il te plait. Oups c'était sortie tous seul, Alexandro se revigora,Nan mais il croit que je lui fait du pied la ou quoi?

-Bien Bella_,Encore un sourire aguicheur ne_ t'inquiète pas je vais simplement te toucher et un peut fouiller, tu n'as qu'a te relaxer d'accord?

-Oui merci! _Oups j'ai été un peut sèche_, Heureusement tous le monde pris sa sur le compte du stress et Alexandro s'approcha comblant l'espace entre nous, déposant sa mains sur ma nuque ne_ pourrait il pas simplement me prendre la main?_

-Regarde moi Bella? Je plantait mes yeux dans les siens et me retrouva a le fixer incapable de détourner les yeux,,,

-C'est très bien Isabella _encore ce nom et pourquoi ce sent-il obliger de laisser sa main près de mon décolter?_Enfin il se recula et se tourna vers Carlisle

-Vous avez perdue elle ne sais pas vraiment se con troller elle a simplement un bouclier!

-Un bouclier? Demanda Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils

-Oui en effet elle peut bloqué les attaque d'autrui psychique ou physique mais surtout elle peut protéger ses pensées ou par exemples freiner ses besoins primaires d'où le « régime »

-Mais je croyais qu'il fallait longtemps avant de développer un don?demandais-je

-Dans ton cas tu a déjà un bon con trolle, même si tu pourrais l'améliorer

-Bon maintenant que c'est fait je retourne en haut dis Edward avant de disparaitre en un clin d'œil.

Alors POV EDWARD

-Je n'arrivais plus a supporter les pensées de Alexandro avec s'est _comme elle a la peaux douce_ et décidait de remonter dans la bibliothèque, quand soudain j'entendis un bruit derrière moi

-Edward?

POV BELLA

Je venait de trouver la solution, il suffirait,,,

Je montait a tous vitesse avant de retrouver Edward, de nouveaux dans le bureau

-Edward?

Pas de réponse

-Edward?

-Quoi?! Il avait l'air irrité

-Pourrait-u te concentré sur mes pensées s'il te plait?

Quoi mais pourquoi

_Je t'aime Edward, Je tais toujours aimée, je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécus une seule seconde sans toi, c'est moi qui me suis coupé les veines, Edward et c'est la plus belles chose que j'ai jamais faite._

_Car même si tu n'était pas la, le moments ou je me suis réveillé immortelle était le meilleur moments de ma vie. Je pourrais rester avec toi a jamais et sa fait de moi la plus heureuse des femmes avec ou sans âmes. Mais si seulement tu pouvais arrêter pour t'envoiloir pour un choix que J'ai pris. S'il te plait Edward je ne peut pas vivre sans toi..._

POV EDWARD

_Je lisait dans ses pensées et se que je vis me submergea, tellement d'amour de désir. Alors jarreta, de me battre._

_A la place j'aimerais_

POV BELLA

Sans que je m'en rende compte je me retrouvait dans les bras de'Edward, se lèvres sur les miennes

a,, quesque ca mavait manquer,,, Mais cette fois si c'était différent, beaucoup plus sensuelle,,,

il se rapprocha encore plus de moi, alors que sa mais caressait m joue, ma nuque, pour finir sur mon seins qu'ils caressait au dessus du tissus de ma robe. Je commençait a gémir alors que je me collait un peut plus a lui et explorait sa clavicule mais il reprit bien vite les reine et viens lécher ma nuque alors qu'il me déposait sur le bureau et s'installait entre mes jambes

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour,,,

Je dessinait des arabesques sur ses muscles et commença a déboutonner sa chemise avide de gouter sa peau

-Eddie?!O merde alors si j'aurais crus voir sa un jour s'exclama Emmet

-Emmet dégage!! Edward était vert de rage, et je remettait ma robe en vitesse _comment me la t-il enlever ailleurs?_

Bien sur tous le monde rappliqua et en alla de sont petit commentaires pendant que je rougissait (ou avait l'impression du moins)

Edward s'approcha ayant enfin remis sa chemise a l'endroit et me glissa a l'oreille

-Se n'est que partie remise mon amour

En effet on avait tous le temps... Ont avait même l'éternité

-OOoooOO-

voila voila c finit :S mais bon il aurait peut-être des one shot histoire qu'on clarifie exactement « partie remise » arrêter de baver!xD

désolé de coupe court mais au moins j'aurais finit et encore désolé pour les retard

piiitiiié des reviews histoire que j'ai du courage pour les autres fic 3 allez pleazzz ;))


End file.
